Broken Hearts THE RE-WRITE
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: This is a re-write of the story Broken Hearts. Full Prolouge inside, the summary will be given at the end of the story. . .
1. AN

**I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**This Is (Sadly) Not An Update.**

**But Please read!**

**Ok, so I haven't updated because I've been suffering from major writers block.**

**Instead I have been editing it on my phone. . . . **

**And I have unintentionally re-written it!**

**I will do my best to finish the original**

**BUT **

**I would LOVE to know if you would prefer the original, re-write, or both!**

**The original WOULD be updated twice a week (if I'm not too busy), but will be short.**

**The re-write Would be updated here and on Wattpad at least twice a week, but since the chapters are over 4000 words long, I would be doing it in parts **

_{Example: Chapter 1 [part 1],_ next time I update_ Chapter 1 [Part 2] _}

**If I do both, i will try to update them at the same time, but that would be, like once per week.**

**So comment and tell me, or PM me. Again, I AM SO SORRY**

**I AM SO SORRY**

**I AM SO SORRY**


	2. Prolouge

Prologue!

Everyone knows who _The _Guardians are. They learn about them when they are kids and belive in them. Theirs Toothiana, the Toothfairy, nicknamed: Tooth, Guardian of Memories. She's the one who took all your "lost" teeth and kept them safe. You were told different things about what she does with those teeth, but the truth is- 99% of what you heard is wrong. Tooth, the human hummingbird, doesn't: string them into necklaces, keep them as trophies, or turns them into money. What the colorful fairy does is: she keeps them and stores them in your memory box. You see, each tooth hold a memory. It could be when you lost that tooth, or merely a memory that you hold dearly, either way, Tooth and her fairies store them, and keep them safe. Another Guardian that you are familiar with, is the Sandman, nicknamed: Sandy, Guardian of Dreams. The Sandman, is that quiet, plump man that delivers your dreams at night. Many people think he is mute, or cannot speak, but the truth of the matter is: he stays quiet, so he doesn't wake you. Sandy is the Guardian who looks as if he is dressed in sand pijamas and delivers your dreams through dream sand, his prized possession; like the teeth Tooth collects. Sandy, like Tooth, is a very familiar Guardian to you, yes? Good.

Then, there's Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, nicknamed: Bunny, Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund is a tall, Australian, human-sized bunny. He is the one who makes and hides easter eggs for Easter. Bunny can be slightly uptight, but has his fun side. He is very competitive, especially with the Guardian that I will introduce to you later, after North. Who is North? Oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce you to him. North is Guardian of Wonder, he has many names such as: St. Nicholas, Santa Claus, etc. He is the very plump man, who delivers presents to you on Christmas and leaves you wondering about what's inside. Christmas, in his opinion, is the most important holiday of the year, but he doesn't say it aloud, because it'll surely spark an argument between himself and Bunny. Now, you probably think I'm done, but I am not. There is one other Guardian, but she is alien to you.

Her name is Michelle Weather-Seasons, nicknamed: Trouble (although everyone just calls her Michelle), and she, my dear reader, is the Guardian of Protection and Beauty, and the title fits her well, just like her last name, since she is bringer of all the weather and seasons across the world. Michelle weather-Seasons is a Guardian, who was "cursed" by Aphrodite, who gave her an immunity to ugliness. She is admired by many, but that isn't a priority to her. With her flawless, long, wavy, brunnette hair and wind-swept bangs, she is a girls envy already. Add her Mexican-tan skin, blue-green eyes, long eyelashed, plump, pink lips, and a model-like figure and you have a boy magnet. Many of her admirers don't want her for _her_, but for her appearance, and for bragging rights against the hundreds of other admirers. Well! Enough about how pretty she is, on with her more adrenaline-lover side. You see, Michelle Weather-Seasons was nicknamed: Trouble and was given the title Guardian of Protection and Beauty because that's what she is. A girl who gets into trouble and is damn great at protecting herself. You see, Michelle Weather-Seasons is no ordianary Guardian, she is a Guardian-Demigod, decendant of Poseidon: god of the seas. In her "mortal" life, she wasn't all mortal, so when she passed on and was turned into a Guardian, (along with her 3/5 brothers {Her brothers are also Guardians of different seasons and Michelle is mostly Guardian of winter}), she was already unique. Unlike other Guardians, even her brothers, Michelle is the only Guardian-Demigod known to mortals and immortals and unlike them, she bleeds golden. She is the type of girl that's stubborn, loves an adrenaline rush, can kick ass, and doesn't give a damn about boys. Except for one, but that was in the past- another story. She is compatible with any weapon, thanks to Athena and Ares, her Greek relatives. Her Guardian weapon, though, is a crystal staff that has a crooked 'G' at the top. Her staff and watch are her to greatest weapons, but you'll find out about her watch later. Not only can Michelle use a variety of weapons, but she can fight. She can fight better than Ares himself! Well, almost. And even though her appearance may seem, sweet and innocent, her personality is half opposite. ADHD, cursing, and anger issues don't go well with the whole "sweet-and-innocent" facade.

These are the official Guardians, and now I must introduce you to the Guardians enemy, Pitch Black; the Nightmare King and the Boogieman. He is the grey skinned, sharp featured, black robed, no eyebrows villian. Pitch Black is the Nightmare King who scare kids out of their wits. He's the Boogieman that hid in your closet and under your bed. He's the one who tortured you with nightmares. He's the bastard who spoiled your precious dreams.

Some of you may think that that's all I will tell you, but there is one other spirit I would like to inform you about. His name is Jack Frost. He is the one who brings those unexpected snow days, the one who adds an extra layer of snow to what is already there. While many know of Michelle Weather-Sesons, Sandman, Toothfairy, Bunnymund, and North, nobody, except other spirits, know the wreckless, cocky, handsome, stubborn, and fun-loving Jack Frost. Now that you have a glimpse of the Guardians, Jack Frost, and their personalities, let us begin our story. A story about a girl many want/envy, but few have spoken a full conversation with. A girl who is dangerous. A girl who has only fallen in love once in her entier lives. A girl who can be stone hearted and soft hearted at times.

A story about the unknown, Guardian of Protection and Beauty.


End file.
